esctfandomcom-20200216-history
Eurovision Song Contest Tengaged 34
, Romania |presenters = |executive = Vince S. |opening = Minelli performing "My Heart" |host = |interval = Inna performing "Yalla" Minelli performing "Mariola" |map year = 34 |entries = 47 |debut = None |return = |withdraw = |vote = Each country awarded 12, 10, 8-1 points to their 10 favorite songs |null = |winner = "Skyward" |nex = 35 |pre = 33 | Green = Y | Green SA = | Purple = | Red = Y | Yellow = Y}}Eurovision Song Contest Tengaged 34, also known as ESCT 34, is the thirty-foruth edition of Eurovision Song Contest Tengaged. The contest was held at the Romexpo, in Bucharest, Romania, for the first time, following Romania's victory at the 33rd edition in Turku with the song "My Heart", performed by Minelli, with 156 points. The show was hosted by the famous Romanian singer Paula Seling. Fourty-seven countries officially confirmed their participation in the 34th edition of the contest. Germany was one of the countries that returned to the contest after two-editions break; while Spain, Switzerland and Turkey confirmed their participations after not participating for one edition. However, Montenegro stated their wish of withdrawing after the incident from the last edition. Also, Bulgaria decided to withdraw due to internal changes. After several editions without PSR and due to the high amount of participating countries, a Pre-qualification round was re-introduced, where the bottom 3 from each semifinal from last edition will compete to win a spot in the Semifinals. The voting countries will be the own participating countries and a jury voting based in the votes from the Big 5. The 4 countries with most votes will go through the Semifinals. Davina Michelle from Netherlands was the thirty-fourth winner of the Eurovision Song Contest Tengaged with the song Skyward with a total of 251 points breaking a brand new record. Sweden finishing in second place and Ukraine finishing in third place. Format Semi-final allocation draw The draw to determine the allocation of the participating countries into their respective semi-finals took place at Bucharest City Hall on 10 April 2019, hosted by Sebastian Stan and Andreea Diaconu. The first part of the draw determined in which semi-final the Big Five would have to vote. The second part of the draw decided in which half of the respective semi-finals each country would perform, with the exact running order determined by the producers of the show at a later date. 20 and 20 countries will participate in the semi-finals, respectively. From each semi-final, ten countries will join the "Big 5" in the final, where a total of 25 countries will participate. The thirty-six semi-finalists were allocated into six pots, based on their geographical place and cultural similarities. Drawing from different pots helps in reducing the chance of so-called neighbour voting and increasing suspense in the semi-finals. Each time a country was drawn from the pot, its semi-final and half of the semi-final was determined. The six pots were the following: Logo and theme The logo of the thirty-fourth edition of the Eurovision Song Contest Tengaged was designed by Alex Ramírez the main producer of Eurovision Song Contest Tengaged. An X-shaped cross will be the emblem of this edition which embraces the slogan Cross Our Hearts. It's a clear reference to the last winning song "My Heart" by Minelli. This slogan and logo were made to bring peace, love and closer ties between countries and participants after the incidents from last edition due to accusations of bloc voting and boycotting the contest from some countries. Participants Fourty-seven countries officially confirmed their participation in the 34th edition of the contest. Germany was one of the countries that returned to the contest after two-editions break; while Spain, Switzerland and Turkey confirmed their participations after not participating for one edition. However, Montenegro stated their wish of withdrawing after the incident from the last edition. Also, Bulgaria decided to withdraw due to internal changes. Returning artists Countries in the first semi-final Countries voting in the first semi-final Countries in the second semi-final Countries voting in the second semi-final Countries only voting in the grand final}}The contest featured eighteen representatives so far, who also previously performed as lead vocalists for the same and/or different countries. Ádám Szabó, who is the lead singer of the band yesyes, represented Hungary in the sixteenth and twenty-eighth edition. Faouzia, Eurovision Song Contest Tengaged 29 winner, represented Morocco for the 3rd time after representing the country in ESCT28 and also hosting the thirtieth edition. After representing Albania in the thirty-second edition, Ilira returned to the contest to represent Luxembourg this time. For the third time, Luca Hänni represented Switzerland, following his participation in the 14th and 29th editions. Polina Gagarina was selected to represent Russia after doing so in the 11th and 18th editions. Fourteen editions after representing Norway in Eurovision Song Contest Tengaged 20 along with Broiler, Ina Wroldsen repeated this edition, while Glowie made her 3rd appearance representing Iceland after the 25th and 29th editions. Two big ESCT stars also returned to the contest to represent Azerbaijan, Emin and Ani Lorak, he was the Azerbaijani representant in the 20th and 27th editions, while Ani Lorak has participated in five ocasions in the contest, representing Ukraine in ESCT7 and ESCT24, Belarus in ESCT9 and ESCT11 and also Georgia in ESCT15 along with Gregory Leps. Another artist whose participation in the contest is the 3rd one is Arilena Ara who represented Albania in the 21st and 28th editions. Kija was selected to represent Serbia along with Stoja, after getting a place in the final in Eurovision Song Contest Tengaged 32. Also for the 3rd time, Noa Kirel is representing Israel when she did it previously in the 19th and 26th editions, just as Alina Eremia who represented Moldova in ESCT12 and Romania in ESCT16. Martin Solveig, who was performing under the name Europa for Monaco in this edition, took part in the 27th edition. Celeste Buckingham represented Slovakia for the 5th time after the 12th, 16th, 20th and 24th editions. The Polish artist Lanberry represented her country after doing it in the 26th edition, while Eurovision Song Contest Tengaged 12 runner-up Swedish band Amaranthe, returned to the contest to represent Denmark and finally the Swedish duo Smith & Thell who didn't manage to qualify in the 15th edition returned to represent their country. : 1. Contains some words in English. : 2. Although the lyrics are in Portuguese, the English title 'Bye Bye' is repeated throughout the song. Results 'Pre-Semifinal Round' * 6 countries will participate in the pre-semifinal round. * The four countries in this round with the highest scores according to the voting from each voting country, will qualify to the Semifinals. Semifinal 1 Jury * (Host) * (Finalist) * (Finalist) Semifinal 2 Jury * (Finalist) * (Finalist) Grand Final Score sheet Pre-Semifinal Round '12 points' Below is a summary of the maximum 12 points each country awarded to another in the Pre-Semifinal Round. Semifinal 1 '12 points' Below is a summary of the maximum 12 points each country awarded to another in the first semifinal. Semifinal 2 '12 points' Below is a summary of the maximum 12 points each country awarded to another in the second semifinal. Grand Final '12 points' Below is a summary of the maximum 12 points each country awarded to another in the final. Voting and spokespersons # Gjorge Ivanov # Lea Sirk # Minelli (Romanian representative and winner in ESCT33) # Valentina Monetta (Sanmmarinese representative in the ESCT8 and host of the ESCT17) # Natia Todua (Georgian representative in ESCT33) # Kıvanç Tatlıtuğ # Danila Kozlovski # Violina (Estonian representatives in ESCT32) # Freedie # Ana Guerra # Lynda Woodruff # Eduardo Díez (Danish Head of Delegation) # Evelina (Finnish representative in ESCT33) # Lili Morto # Ira Losco (Maltese representative in the ESCT9, ESCT20 and ESCT32) # José Fidalgo # Dounia (Moroccan representative in ESCT33) # Gylfi Sigurðsson # Bakuna Matata # Tulia # Emma Steinbakken # Ilse Delange # Hovig (Cypriot representative in ESCT32) # Michael Fassbender Nico Rosberg Peter Pellegrini Paola Hart (Lithuanian representative in ESCT32) Andri Xhaxu Anuthida Céline Dion (Swiss representative in ESCT13 and ESCT26) Ana Mena Zeinab Badawi Aurélie Preston (Monegasque representative in ESCT23) Alekseev Franka (Croatian representative in ESCT22) Parov Stelar (Austrian representative in ESCT20 and ESCT32) Shiri Maimon Tomáš Dumbrovský Edgars Kreilis Maggie de Block Andrija Živković Dino Merlin Rafa Soto (Greek Head of Delegation) Mark Stam Kinnie Lane (French representative in ESCT19) GionnyScandal Ani Lorak (Ukranian representative in ESCT7 and ESCT24; Belarussian representative in ESCT9 and ESCT11; Georgian representative in ESCT15 and Azerbaijani representative in ESCT34) Incidents 'Albanian disqualification' During the second semifinal, Albania didn't vote on time without giving any explanation to the producers. For this reason, the country was disqualified even though the country managed to qualify in 10th place with 60 points. Instead, Switzerland who placed in 11th placed with 56 points, made it to the Grand Final. The country couldn't properly vote in the Grand Final either, so a proffesional expert panel gathered to make the final votes for the country. 'Latvian spokesperson issue' During the Grand Final voting, the Latvian spokesperson, Edgars Kreilis, didn't appear and the Serbian spokesperson, Andrija Živković, appeared in his place. For this reason the Serbian spokesperson made two appareances in the voting. Other countries : Further information: List of countries in the Eurovision Song Contest Tengaged Eligibility for potential participation in the Eurovision Song Contest Tengaged requires a national broadcaster with active ETU membership that would be able to broadcast the contest. As in every edition, an invitation to all the members have been sent in order to confirm whether they will participate or not. The following list of countries declined stating their reasons as shown below: * : BNT annonced that the country would withdraw after bad results in previous editions and some financial problems, besides of an internal change in the delegation. * : The broadcaster announced that the country would withdraw after all the incidents caused last edition about a possible block voting between Balkan countries. For this reason, the Head of Delegation stated that the country will not return this edition to avoid possible international issues, however the country will likely return in future editions. Other awards ESCT Second Chance Contest The nineth ESCT Second Chance Contest edition took place when ESCT34 finished and was hosted in Israel for the second time. Each country could submit one of their national selection entries to compete in the contest with some rules applying for the entries. See also *Eurovision Song Contest Tengaged External links *Forum